The Power of Psyqualia
by Meteor Cavalier
Summary: Emi Sendou got jealous of her brother Aichi. She trained non-stop to be as strong as Aichi and as a result, got psyqualia. The power of psyqualia has changed her into a different person.
1. Emi VS Aichi

Aichi Sendou, Misaki Tokura and Kamui Katsuragi, the champions of the Japan nationals and VF Circuit. Everyone in Japan knew those three...

**At Miyaji Middle School...**

"Yay! I win!" Emi exclaimed happily.

"No fair!" Shingo cried.

"I won, Shingo! It was a fair game." Emyisaid.

"Well, you're so weak!" Shingo insulted.

"Hey! I won! How could you say that I'm weak?" Emi complained.

"You might have won, but your brother is much stronger than you. You'll never be able to be as strong as him."

"Of course he's strong! He won the VF Circuit. I know I won't be able to be as good as him."

"The point is, you are much weaker than him."

"I will try my best to train and be like him but..."

"No buts. If you want to be as good as him, then prove it. I'll be watching at Card Capital tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll prove you wrong!" Emi shouted as she left.

"Maybe Shingo was right. Maybe I'm weak. Aichi is so strong. He won the VF Circuit and I'm very proud of him but..." she thought in her head, "NO! I will get stronger and be better than him. I'll do whatever it takes."

**Later at Emy's house...**

"I'm home!" Aichi said.

"Well, well, well. My little champion is home. Come and have dinner. Emy has been waiting for you for a long time." said Shizuka Sendou, the mother of Aichi and Emi.

"Mom, don't call me that." Aichi blushed a little.

"Why not? You won the VF Circuit and I'm very proud of you."

"Can we just eat dinner now? I'm starving."

Emi got jealous when she heard her mother praised Aichi.

"Ok, my little champion. Let's have dinner." Shizuka joked.

Just as Aichi and his mom was about to eat, Emi stood up and walked to her room.

"I have no appetite!" she exclaimed.

**The next day at Card Capital...**

Emi walked in the card shop with her deck. Her mother had told her that Aichi had went to that shop that morning. And there he was, playing with Kamui. Just at this moment, Shingo stepped in.

"Liberator of Round Table, Alfred, crush him!" Aichi exclaimed.

"Please be a Heal Trigger, please be..." Kamui checked for a damaga trigger, but nothing...

"I lost again?" Kamui sobbed.

"You can always do better next time." Aichi tried to cheer him up.

"He's so strong! It's time to prove yourself, Emi Sendou." Shingo teased.

"I'll show you! Just watch and learn!" Emi exclaimed.

"Aichi! I challenge you!"

"Emi? Why would you..." Aichi couldn't finish his statement.

"Just come and face me!"

"Alright, whatever you say." Aichi sighed.

**Stand up the Vanguard!**

PR ISM-Smile, Coro

Grade:0 Power: 5000 Clan: Bermuda Triangle

Wingal Liberator

Grade:0 Power: 5000 Clan: Gold Paladin

**_Emi_**

"I'll go first! I draw." Emi said.

"Ride, PR ISM-Romance, Mercure!

Grade:1 Power: 7000

Turn end."

**_Aichi_**

"I stand and draw a card. Ride, Little Liberator, Marron!"

Grade:1 Power: 7000

"Using Wingal Liberator's skill, it moves behind Marron. Wingal Liberator boosts Marron and he is charging in at your vanguard. Thanks to the skill, another 3000 is added. Drive trigger check.

7000+5000+3000= 15000

"Damage Trigger Check!"

"Turn end."

Aichi VS Emi: 0 VS 1 Damage

**_Emi_**

"My turn, stand and draw. I ride PR ISM-Romance, Lumiere. Calling another Lumiere beside it.

Grade:2 Power:9000

"Call, two PR ISM-Smile, Coro behind each Lumiere. Supported by Coro, my rear guard Lumiere attacks. Because Coro has PR ISM in its card name, 3000 power is added.

9000+5000+3000= 17000

"I guard with Liberator of Hope, Epona."

Shield: 10000

"Now my vanguard attacks. 17000 power."

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check. Sweet! A Critical trigger. Giving both effects to my vanguard."

"Damage trigger. First check, and the second, nothing."

"I'm done."

Aichi VS Emi: 2 VS 1

"Emi, what is happening? You suddenly showed up and challenged me."

"Because I am jealous of you. Everyone thinks you are the best while I'm just a weakling. Even Mom keeps praising you. Mom has never praised me as much as she did to you. Everything I did, you were always better."

"Oh, Emi. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Just hurry up and finish your turn!"

"That was marsh." Kamui whispered.

"You mean harsh?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah. Whatever." Kamui said. He really needs to improve his English.

**_Aichi_**

"Alright! I stand and draw. Stand up, my avatar! Ride, Blaster Blade Liberator!"

Grade:2 Power: 9000

"Call,Liberator of Loyalty, Phallon.

Grade:2 Power: 9000

"Blaster Blade Liberator's counterblast, retire your rear guard PR ISM-Romance, Lumiere. Now, Phallon attacks your vanguard. With his skill, 3000 power is added.

9000+3000=12000

"Damage trigger check."

"Wingal Liberator boosts my vanguard on his attack. Go!

9000+5000=14000

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check. It's a critical."

"Damage check. First and second."

"Over to you."

Aichi VS Emi: 2 VS 4

**_Emi_**

"Hahaha. Final Turn! Stand and draw. I ride, PR ISM-Promise, Labrador."

Grade:3 Power: 11000

"Her counterblast. I put the Coro at the bottom left back into my hand. Supported by Coro, Labrador charges in. Labrador's limit break! Call, PR ISM-Romance, Lumiere, another Coro behind it and PR ISM-Image, Vert at the other side of Labrador. Labrador gets an extra 10000 power and plus one critical."

"No guard."

"Twin Drive. First check, second, critical. Giving the critical to my vanguard and the power to Lumiere. 3 Damage coming at you."

"Damage trigger check. First, second, and third, heal trigger. Trigger activated."

"Huh! My Lumiere attacks with a boost from Coro. With her skill, another 3000 power. Do't forget the power from the trigger.

9000+5000+3000+5000= 22000

"By discarding a card, I nullify your attack with Halo Liberator, Mark."

"It's not over. Vert is coming at your vanguard."

11000

"I can't take anymore damage. Armament Liberator, Gwydion stops your attempt."

Shield: 5000

"Uhhh! I don't have anymore attacks."

Aichi VS Emi: 4 VS 4

"Wow! He survived." Miwa said in surprise.

"Of course, what else do you expect from my number one student?" Morikawa boasted.

The battle is getting more intense.

"I already have four damage. If I don't finish the game this turn, the game will be hers. With only two cards in my hand, it is quite tough. However, I must finish her this turn." Aichi thought to himself.

**_Aichi _**

"I stand and draw. Even in solitude, only your strong soul, unafraid of any fight, knows true friendship! I ride... Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore."

Grade:3 Power: 11000

"And now, his limit break! Flipping three cards in the damage zone, I take the top card of my deck. Superior call, Future Liberator, Llew."

Grade:1 Power: 6000

He goes behind Phallon. Because I still have an open rear-guard circle, I can do it again. Superior call, Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth. He goes beside Wingal Liberator."

Grade:1 Power: 8000

"Where are all the grade 3s? And why did Aichi put Gareth behind, not in front?" Morikawa complained.

"I'm sure he is planning something." Miwa said.

"I still can survive this turn. I have three more cards and two defensive ones and there's still intercepts. I can guard his two attacks." Emi thought.

"Supported my Wingal Liberator, Garmore attacks."

11000+5000=16000

"Lumiere intercepts and I guard with Drive Quartet, Bubblin. I'm safe as long as you don't get a trigger."

"Twin drive. First, second, critical! Giving both effects to Garmore. The attack is successful."

"No! You have not won! I WILL get a heal trigger!"Emi exclaimed as her eyes turned blue.

Aichi got shocked when he saw her eyes. It was as if she has psyqualia.

"First check, second, a heal trigger! Power to my vanguard. And I recover one damage."

"That was a lucky one. Since Wingal Liberator boosted a successful attack, I can soul charge and from the soul, I call, Blaster Blade Liberator. He goes in front of Gareth."

That was the whole reason he left an open space in front.

"No! I don't have enough defense." Emi exclaimed.

"Supported by Gareth, Blaster Blade Liberator attacks."

9000+8000=17000

"I guard with Gunslinger Star, Florida."

"Now, Llew supports Phallon on his attack. Because there are three other rear guards with "Liberator" in its card name, Phallon gets an extra 4000 power."

9000+6000+4000= 19000

"I can't guard with a Grade 3. All I need is a heal trigger. Damage trigger check, nothing..."

Aichi VS Emi: 4 VS 6

Winner: Aichi Sendou

"No! How could I lost after training so hard?" Emi cried.

"Emi, you could have just told me, I would help you train." Aichi said.

"Stop pretending to be nice. I won't listen to you again." Emi cried and ran out of the shop. As she ran past Shingo, he said," You're still so weak after all."

"Emi! Where are you going?" Aichi asked.

"I'll chase her." Kamui offered, and he went off to chase Emi.

**After 30 minutes...**

Kamui went back to Card Capital. "I lost her."

"What? Relax, inhale, exhale. Maybe she is at home already. She won't go off like that. Thanks everyone." Aichi said.

So Aichi went home and expected Emi to be there. However...

"Mom, I'm home. Is Emi home yet?" Aichi asked.

"No, she has not come back." Shizuka told him.

"Oh no! I think she just ran away from home!"

Aichi shouted.

"I found a letter in her room. Come here and read it with me." Shizuka told Aichi.

This is the content of the letter:

_Dear Mom, _

_I can't take it anymore. Everyone seems to like Aichi but not me. It's not that I hate him, but I just want to be as great as him. By the time you read this letter, I would have travelled far. I want to improve my cardfighting skills and show everyone that I can be a great cardfighter too. I want to make you proud. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, because when I come back, I'm going to be a whole different person. I'm gonna be the best cardfighter, to win against Aichi. Thank you for everything you and all my friends have done for me and I'll never forget Misaki and Kamui. I will do everything I can to achieve my goal. Please wish me luck. See you soon!_

_Your daughter,_

_Emi Sendou_

"Oh no! What do we do now? She's still a little girl." Aichi asked.

Emi was his only sibling. He did not want to lose her.

"It's impossible to find her now. We don't know her whereabouts. All we can do now is to wish her luck. I still can't accept the fact that she is gone. Where are you Emi?" Shizuka cried.

"Mom, I'm sure she'll come back soon. We need to wish her luck."

"Please come back soon, Emi."


	2. Emi's Return

5 years had passed, Emi never came back. However, everyone were not depressed and decided to wish Emi luck instead of crying for her. They knew she would still come back one day. So they came back to their normal lives and lived as usual. Aichi, Kamui, Misaki and even Team Asteroid has started to not play Vanguard. It had been a long time since they last played that game.

**One day...**

Aichi stepped in Card Capital and it was as crowded as usual.

"Aichi! Long time no see! What brings you here?" Misaki asked.

"Hey Misaki! It's been so long. Honestly, I don't know why I'm here. I just... felt like going here." Aichi answered.

The door opened an a familiar face appeared.

"Kamui! Where have you been?" Aichi asked, happy to see his old friend.

"Hey there bro! It's been very long since we last met. Why are you here?" Kamui asked.

"I don't know the reason I came here. I just felt like going here."  
"I have a feeling we were destined to go here. I also don't know what brought me here. I just felt like there was something."

"Ok, enough talking about all that. Why don't we sit and watch TV? There's a Vanguard nationals tournament." Misaki told them.

"Vanguard? I've not played it for quite long. It'll be great to watch a tournament." Aichi said.

They all sat and turned on the TV.

"Alright, folks. The finalists are... the previous tournament's champion, Katsu Miyamoto." MC Mya said.

"Wait. How come the matches are not team battles?" Kamui asked.

"The tournaments now have solo matches, which means you just fight alone instead of being in a team." Misaki explained.

"Its her first time in the nationals yet she's made it this far. Katsu will be going against... Emi Sendou!" MC Mya announced.

Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Emi! She's back! And she's in a tournament!" Aichi exclaimed with joy.

"Wow, Emi my love has really did some training." Kamui said.

"Tell me Doctor O, does Sendou sound familiar to you?" MC Mya asked.

"Of course. There was boy named Aichi Sendou, from Team Q4, the champions of the Japan VF Circuit a few years ago. I like it, Sendo-O-u!" Doctor O said.

"Without further ado, let's continue the match. Let's play some Vanguard!" MC Mya said.

**Stand up the Vanguard!**

**Emi**

Girl Who Crossed the Gap

Grade:0 Power: 5000 Clan: Pale Moon

**Katsu**

Captain Nightkid

Grade:0 Power: 5000 Clan: Granblue

"Pale Moon? I thought she used a Bermuda Triangle deck." Kamui said.

"She must have changed her deck. But why?" Aichi wondered.

**_Emi_**

"I'll go first." Emi said.

"Draw. I ride Jumping Glenn."

Grade:1 Power: 7000

Girl Who Crossed the Gap moves back.

"I end my turn."

**_Katsu_**

"Alright, I draw. I ride Skeleton Colossus. Nightkid moves back."

Grade:1 Power: 7000

"And I call Dandy Guy, Romario beside Colossus."

Grade:1 Power: 8000

"Romario attacks ur vanguard."

8000

"Damage trigger check."

"Now, Colossus attacks supported by Nightkid."

7000+500=12000

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check."

"Damage check."

"I'm done."

Emi VS Katsu: 2 VS 0

"Wow! Katsu has pushed Emi over to 2 damage!" MC Mya exclaimed.

"Don't get excited too quickly. No matter how strong your pirates are, the darkness will always be able to defeat them." Emi told Katsu as her eyes blinked blue.

"Oh no!" Aichi exclaimed.

"It's as I feared." Misaki said.

"Emi has psyqualia!"

**_Emi_**

"I draw. Ride, Nitro Juggler, and I soul charge. Checking the top card, Barking Cerberus, it goes to the soul."

Grade:2 Power: 9000

"Call, Mirror Demon!"

Grade:2 Power: 8000

"Mirror Demon is coming at your vanguard."  
"Damage trigger check."

"Now, Girl Who Crossed the Gap lends her support on Nitro Juggler's next attack. Watch out!"

8000+5000=13000

"No guard."

"Drive check."

"Damage check."

"That's all for now."

Emi VS Katsu: 2 VS 2

"Wow! Emi Sendou has managed to tie the game. How unbelievable!" Doctor O cheered.

**_Katsu_**

"You think I'm that easy to beat? Stand and draw. I ride Skeleton Demon World Knight!"

Grade: 2 Power: 9000

"Romario moves back to make space for Ruin Shade.

Grade:2 Power: 9000

"Romario boosts Ruin Shade on his attack. Activating his skill, I put two cards from my deck into the drop zone, another 2000 power is added."

9000+8000+2000=19000

"Damage trigger check. Draw trigger. Giving the power to my vanguard and I draw."

9000+5000=14000

"I'm not finished. My vanguard attacks supported by Nightkid."

9000+5000=14000

"I guard with Rainbow Magician."

"Drive . Nothing. I end my turn."

Emi VS Katsu: 3 VS 2

**_Emi_**

"There is no point of trying. No matter how many times you try, the darkness will keep growing and growing until it devours you.

Stand and draw. I ride Miracle Pop, Eva."

Grade:3 Power: 11000

"Calling Jumping Glenn behind Mirror Demon. Glenn boosts Mirror Demon on his attack."

7000+8000=15000

"I guard with Ghoul Cannonball."

"Eva attacks supported by Girl Who Crossed the Gap. I soul charge, adding 1000 power to Eva."

11000+5000+1000=17000

"No guard."

"Twin drive check. First, second, critical trigger. Both effects to Eva."

"Damage check. The first, then second."

"Over to you."

Emi VS Katsu: 3 VS 4

"Wow! It's such a waste she didn't get to use her limit break this turn." Doctor O said.

**_Katsu_**

"You couldn't finish me off that turn. But now, I'm gonna finish you. Stand and draw. I start my turn by activating my vanguard's ability."

"He skipped the ride phase!" MC Mya exclaimed.

"I'm sure he's planning something O-mazing." Doctor O told him.

"If my opponent has a vanguard that is a grade 3 or higher, I can discard a card from my hand. Then I get Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus from the drop zone and I ride!"

Grade: 3 Power: 10000

"His counterblast. From the drop zone, I call Master Swordsman, Nightstorm. And Dandy Guy, Romario to go behind Nightstorm.

Grade: 3 Power: 10000

"Romario supports Nightstorm. Another 2000 power thanks to the skill. He is coming in at your vanguard with 20000 power."

10000+8000+2000=20000

"Dynamite Juggler stops your attempt."

"Cocytus is boosted by Nightkid. Go! His limit break! Plus 5000 power!"

1000+5000+5000=20000

"Hades Hypnotist will nullify the attack, and I discard one card."

"Huh! Twin drive. First, critical. Both effects to Ruin Shade. Second.

"Ruin Shade attacks supported by Romario. Dropping two cards from the deck into the drop zone, 2000 power is added.

"Damage check. First, second."

"Fine! I'll end the turn. I just need to survive your next turn and the game will be mine."

Emi VS Katsu: 5 VS 4

**_Emi_**

"No matter how hard you try, you will never defeat the darkness. Your fate has been decided since the beginning. FINAL TURN!"

"Wow! Emi Sendou has declared a final turn. What do you think about it Doctor O?" MC Mya asked.

"It seems like she has a high chance of ending the game this turn. Unless of course, Katsu has a lot of defense. Let's just watch and find out." Doctor O told him.

"Stand and draw. I ride, Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier!"

Grade:3 Power: 10000

"Why did she ride to a vanguard with lower power?" Kamui asked.

"She's planning something. She's leaving two rear-guard circles empty." Misaki explained.

"When a Pale Moon rides on Eva, I can activate her limit break. Plus 10000 power to Luquier. And now for Luquier's limit break! Flipping three cards in the damage zone. From the soul, call! Miracle Pop, Eva and Jumping Glenn! When Jumping Glenn is called from the soul, another 3000 power is added. Thanks to Luquier's skill, another 3000. Hahaha! Nobody can stop an attack that strong. Supported by Jumping Glenn, Eva attacks.

11000+7000+3000=21000

"I nullify your attack with Gust Jinn, and I discard one card."

"Supported by Glenn, go Mirror Demon!"

8000+7000=15000

"I... uhh... don't guard. Damage check, yes! A draw trigger. I have enough defense to survive this turn. Giving the power to my vanguard. And I draw one."

10000+5000=15000

"Because Mirror Demon's attack hit, I can use his counterblast, putting him in the soul. And from the soul, call, Barking Cerberus."

Grade:2 Power: 10000

"What? Who cares! I still have an intercept." Katsu said.

"Supoorted by Girl Who Crossed the Gap, my vanguard attacks."

10000+5000+10000+3000=28000

"I nullify it with another Gust Jinn, discarding a card."

"Wow! Katsu has managed to block that massive attack. He has another perfect guard but unfortunately, he has used up his entire hand." MC Mya announced.

"Let's see what the Twin Drive has to say." Emi's eyes blinked blue again.

"First, second, well, well, well. Hoop Magician, stand trigger. I stand the Jumping Glenn behind Barking Cerberus. Power goes to Cerberus."

"Oh no! Even my intercept is not enough."

"Supoorted my Glenn, Cerberus attacks."

10000+7000+5000=22000

"My intercept is only 5000. That won't be enough. I... check for a damage trigger... Nothing..."

"You can't change history." Emi said with arrogance.

Emi VS Katsu: 5 VS 6

Winner: Emi Sendou

"Wow! What an impressive battle. The winner of the nationals championship, Emi Sendou! Congratulations!"

Aichi turned off the TV.

"Why did you turn it off? Emi just won and we need to be proud of her." Kamui complained.

"She won using psyqualia. That was unfair." Aichi said as he walked out of Card Capital.

"Where are you going, Aichi?" Misaki asked.

"I'm going to find Emi. I need to stop her, before it's too late, before psyqualia takes over her."

**_To be continued..._**

**Thanks for the reviews. Please leave more comments and reviews for my fanfic.**


	3. Toshiki Kai

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed and followed my story. And also to people who mark my story as favourite. I've been getting more reviews from my readers and I thank you all.**

**Aichi: Hey Kai! The writer of this story does not own Cardfight Vanguard right?**

**Kai: You are correct, he doesn't**

**(I do not own Cardfight Vanguard)**

"I need to stop Emi. Or else psyqualia will take over her just like what happened to me a few years ago. I can't let it happen again." Aichi thought as he took out his deck from a drawer.

"It's been quite long since I last played, but I have to do this. Gold Paladins, please help me."

Aichi brought his deck and went out to look for Kai. He found Kai at his usual place, the park.

"Kai, I want to challenge you." Aichi told him.

"Challenge me? Why did you suddenly ask me?" Kai asked.

"Yes. I want to have a Vanguard battle with you. Emi is back, and she has psyqualia. I need to stop her." Aichi explained.

"Emi is back? And she has psyqualia? But how?" Kai asked, confused.

Aichi told Kai the whole story.

"The reason she got psyqualia was because of her jealousy." Aichi said.

"So you're telling me that you want to defeat me so that you can be strong enough to win against Emi?"

"Yes, Kai. Please, I need your help. I must stop her." Aichi pleaded.

"You do know that it is hard, right?"  
"Yes, I do. But I am Aichi Sendou. Winner of the VF Circuit from Team Quadrifoglio. I will do whatever it takes."

"Alright then, I'll help you. But I need to take my deck. It's at home. Meet me at Card Capital. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

**5 minutes later at Card Capital...**

Kai walked in with his deck in his right hand. His deck case was crimson red and as clean as always.

"Aichi, I'm ready to battle you." Kai said.

"Alright, Kai. I'll give you my best shot." Aichi said.

"Hey there bro! Are you battling Kai? You better win." Kamui said.

"I'll try my best."

**Stand up the Vanguard!**

_Kai_

_Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn_

Grade:0 Power: 5000 Clan: Link Joker

_Aichi_

_Wingal Liberator_

Grade:0 Power: 5000 Clan: Gold Paladin

**_Aichi_**

"I'm first. Draw. I ride Little Liberator, Marron."

Grade:1 Power: 7000

"Wingal Liberator moves to the bottom left corner. That's it for my turn."

**_Kai_**

"Be ready, Aichi. I draw. I ride the Vanguard! Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star!"

Grade:1 Power: 8000

"Dust Tail Unicorn moves behind. I call, Demonic Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum!"

Grade:1 Power: 7000

"And Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star to the rear guard."

"Lanthanum is attacking your vanguard."

7000

"Damage check."

"My rear-guard Binary Star attacks!"

8000

"Damage check."

"Supported by Dust Tail Unicorn, go! Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star!"

8000+5000=13000

"No guard."

"The drive check."

"Damage check."

"I'll end my turn."

Aichi VS Kai: 3 VS 0

**_Aichi_**

"I'll show you my true strength. I draw. Stand up my avatar. Ride, Blaster Blade Liberator!"

Grade:2 Power: 9000

"His counterblast. Your rear guard Binary Star goes away. Call, Liberator of Royalty, Phallon."

Grade:2 Power: 9000

"Supported by Wingal Liberator, go Phallon. His skill grants him another 3000 power."

9000+5000+3000=17000

"Damage check."

"Attack him, my avatar!"

9000

"I'll let it through."

"Drive trigger check."

"Damage check."

"I guess I'm done."

Aichi VS Kai: 3 VS 2

**_Kai_**

"It's my turn. Stand and draw. I ride the Vanguard, Soaring Star-vader, Krypton!"

Grade:2 Power: 10000

"Lanthanum moves back to make room for Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon!"

Grade:2 Power: 9000

"Supported by Lanthanum, Radon attacks. 3000 power is added thanks to his skill."

9000+7000+3000=19000

"I guard with Angelic Liberator and Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth."

Shield+Vanguard:10000+5000+9000=24000

"Dust Tail Unicorn boosts my vanguard on the next attack."

10000+5000

"No guard."

"Drive check. Ah, a critical trigger. Both effects to my vanguard."

"Damage check. First, second, draw trigger. I draw one."

"It's your turn."

Aichi VS Kai: 5 VS 2

**_Aichi_**

_"I want to ride Gancelot and then break ride the next turn but I've already got 5 damage. I can't risk it. Kai is a strong player and there is a high chance that he might finish me off on his next turn. I've got to end the game here."_ Aichi thought.

"Stand and draw. Enter the fray, King of all Knights! I ride, Liberator of Round Table, Alfred!"

Grade:3 Power: 11000

"So you couldn't risk to do a break ride."

"I call Future Liberator, Llew behind Alfred!"

Grade:1 Power: 6000

"Alfred's counterblast, superior call! Pomerugal Liberator!"

Grade:1 Power: 7000

"It's time for Alfred's limit break. He gains 2000 power for each of my Liberator rear-guards. I have 4 of them. 8000 power added."

11000+8000=19000

"Boosted by Wingal Liberator, go Phallon! His skill, another 3000 power."

9000+5000+3000=17000

"Damage check."

"Wingal's skill. After boosting a successful attack, it can go to the soul. And from the soul, stand up once again,my avatar, Blaster Blade Liberator! Superior call!"

Grade:2 Power: 9000

"Alfred gets another 2000 power."

19000+2000=21000

"Llew boosts Alfred, and he attacks. Llew's skill, 4000 power added."

21000+6000+4000=31000

"I can't guard that attack."

"Twin drive. First check, critical. I give the critical effect to Alfred and the power to Blaster Blade. Second, draw trigger. 5000 more power to Blaster Blade and I draw."

"Damage check. First, second, critical trigger. 5000 power to my vanguard."

"Supported by Pomerugal Liberator, go! Finish him, my avatar!"

9000+7000+5000+5000=26000

"I guard with Star-vader, Vice Soldiert and Star-Vader, Nebula Captor."

"You managed to guard against it without using an intercept! How much defense do you have?"

"That doesn't matter. Are you done with your turn?"

"Yes, Kai. I'm done. It's your turn."

Aichi VS Kai: 5 VS 5

**_Kai_**

"I stand and draw. You know, it was a good thing you didn't think of doing a break ride becauase it would have been a waste. You won't have another chance to attack. FINAL TURN! Ride the Vanguard! Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon!"

Grade:3 Power: 11000

"Call! Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium!"

Grade:2 Power: 9000

"And another Demonic Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum!"

Grade:1 Power: 7000

"Nebula Lord Dragon's counterblast. I lock your Pomerugal Liberator. And then I use Dust Tail Unicorn's counterblast. It moves to the soul and beacuse my opponent has a locked card, I can lock one more of your rear-guard. Blaster Blade Liberator! And finally, Nebula Lord Dragon's limit break! Each of my Link Joker units in the front row get 3000 power for each of your locked units. 2 of your units are locked. Plus 6000 to my front row. Supported by Lanthanum, Niobium attacks. Niobium's skill, when you have at least one locked card, he gets plus 2000 power. Lanthanum has the same ability."

9000+7000+6000+2000+2000=26000

"I discard one card to nullify your attack."

"Supported by Lanthanum, Radon attacks. Lanthanum's skill, plus 2000 power. When Radon attacks, if my vanguard's name has Star-vader in it, gets plus 3000."

9000+7000+6000+3000+2000=27000

"Phallon intercepts. Blaster Blade Lib..."

"Blaster Blade can't intercept or do anything . It is locked."

"Oh, man! Fine then. Phallon intercepts, two Liberator of Silence, Gallatin and Zoigal Liberator guard."

"So you almost used up your entire hand. This will be my final attack. Go Nebula Lord Dragon!"

16000

"I only have one Grade 3 left. I can't guard..."

"Twin drive check. The first, second, critical. Both effects to my vanguard."

"Wait. If I get 2 heal triggers, I can still win. Damage check. First, heal trigger! Second, nothing..."

Aichi VS Kai: 6 VS 5

Winner: Toshiki Kai

"Kai, you are as good as always." Aichi praised him.

"Oh c'mon, Aichi. You can't expect anyone to keep winning. I lose sometimes too. You defeated me several times, remember?"

"Yes, but I've been the same since the last 5 years. My skills have not yet improved. If I can't defeat you, then how will I be able to stop Emi? Kai, will you battle me again tomorrow. Please. I need your help." Aichi begged.

"Aichi, I want you to challenge someone else. I know just the person who would be good for you."

"Do I know that person?"

"No, you don't. But soon enough you will. Be here at 3:00 p.m. tomorrow."

Kai walked out of the store after saying that. As Aichi walked home, he wondered who the person Kai was referring to was. Maybe that person is a top-class player. But Aichi needed to concentrate on how to win using his deck. He needed to find something... his winning image.

**Please leave more reviews for my fanfic. Thank you!**


End file.
